


Нелепость

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Действие происходит через несколько дней после событий эпизода «И камни возопят, не укрыться».
Kudos: 5





	Нелепость

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит через несколько дней после событий эпизода «И камни возопят, не укрыться».

Самое судьбоносное место «Вавилона 5» — турболифт. Не зал заседаний Консультативного Совета, где принимались и принимаются решения, затрагивающие множество квадрантов, а то и половину галактики. И не командный центр — сердце станции, бьющееся на виду у миллиардов звезд и бездны космоса, перекачивающее через себя мелкие конфликты и крупные войны, пропускающее бесконечный поток торговых судов и боевых кораблей. И даже не гидропонные сады: прогулочные дорожки, сводящие друзей и врагов, коллег и незнакомцев; окруженные зеленью резные каменные скамейки, взращивающие большие и малые, политические и личные союзы и альянсы. Нет, только у дверей турболифта случаются самые немыслимые встречи, только в замкнутом герметичном пространстве компактной кабины произносятся самые немыслимые слова. 

Вир Котто не считал себя существом поэтичным — скорее, напротив, приземленным. Он понимал музыку и ценил красоту, в той манере, в какой это свойственно всем центаврианам более или менее высокого происхождения — скорее инстинктивно, нежели осознанно, — но заоблачные дали в какой бы то ни было сфере — будь то амбиции или простая будничная поэзия бытия — были ему недоступны. И все же с некоторых пор к дверям турболифта «Вавилона 5» он подходил с чувством смутно знакомого внутреннего трепета. 

Металлические створки с тихим щелчком разъехались в стороны, и у Вира слегка подогнулись колени. Стоящий в кабине Г’Кар, всего секунду назад смотревший скорее внутрь себя, чем вовне, моментально подобрался и сосредоточил на входящем очень знакомый взгляд. Нечто похожее уже случалось около года назад, и Вир поймал себя на мысли, что, оказывается, все это время подсознательно пытался подобрать определение тому взгляду. Не злобный, не горький, не уставший, не настороженный и уж тем более не разочарованный. Так смотрят на символику ненавистных объединений и организаций, пришитую к одежде в общем-то ничего лично тебе не сделавшего человека. Когда-то это было правдой, но теперь все изменилось.

Вир медленно вошел в турболифт и встал точно рядом с Г’Каром. Не чуть сзади — он давно заметил, что нарны в и обычных-то обстоятельствах довольно нервно реагируют на находящихся за спиной центавриан, а уж после войны эта нервозность усилилась многократно. Не чуть впереди — не то чтобы Вир чего-то опасался, но ему было бы неуютно ощущать спиной этот горящий взгляд. Точно рядом. Плечом к плечу — вот уж воистину нелепая для них двоих поза. 

— Зеленый-два, — голос прозвучал довольно хрипло, и Г’Кар безмолвно хмыкнул — Вир скорее почувствовал, чем услышал этот звук.

В прошлый раз Г’Кар молчал. В прошлый раз Г’Кар не позволил себе ни единого движения, даже дрожи ярости — просто стоял, застыв ледяным изваянием, на котором жили, горели, болели, ненавидели только глаза. В прошлый раз только-только пал Нарн, еще подсчитывали потери, еще не было связи и известий, только очевидные: чудовищные разрушения, зависимость, рабство, миллионы уже погибших и тысячи, которым погибнуть предстояло — в концентрационных лагерях, тюрьмах, шахтах, рудниках. 

В прошлый раз было легче.

Нелепо.

Воистину, все познается в сравнении. Тогда, год назад, Вир чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что случилось и еще случится — и все же он себя виноватым не чувствовал. Не так, как сейчас. Тогда, какими бы жалкими и бессильными не были его извинения, Вир говорил не с человеком, и даже не с представителем народа — с его персонификацией. И, как бы больно ни было, яростное «тогда и я не могу простить» ничего, по сути, не меняло. 

Сегодня Г’Кар выиграл. Сегодня Г’Кар заключил сделку, которая позволила ему спасти две тысячи своих людей — пусть небольшая, но все же победа. Сегодня Г’Кар расслаблен, он даже позволяет себе пусть беззвучно, но смеяться. А Виру так тошно, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Еще одна потрясающая нелепость. Интрига Лондо на этот раз оказалась удачной для всех: Рифа мертв — ну так туда ему и дорога; сам Лондо отомстил — с размахом, именно так, как он любит, — и упрочил свои позиции при дворе; Г’Кар получил свое вознаграждение за сотрудничество — две тысячи спасенных жизней. Вир тоже рисковал всем, от карьеры до головы, и в придачу благополучием тех, кто с ним связан, — хотя в тот момент вряд ли об этом задумывался, — ради той же самой цели. И да, сегодня все замечательно, только… Только Лондо использовал его втемную. Шантажом — если называть вещи своими именами — отправил к Г’Кару, заставив думать, что именно его, а не Рифу, предстоит заманить в ловушку. Да, все логично и разумно: многоходовая комбинация, телепатическое изъятие информации, и чтобы тебе поверили, ты должен верить себе сам. Но никому не нравится быть использованным. 

Вир никогда не пытался дать определение их с Лондо отношениям, вероятно подсознательно понимая, что таковое вряд ли найдется хоть в одном языке вселенной. Но он был хранителем тайн Лондо — больших и малых, политических и личных. И, вопреки всякой логике и доводам разума, а также воспоминаниям о собственных решениях и выборе — что уж там, Вир и сам не без греха, ведь его минбарская эскапада могла дорого обойтись его покровителю — эта игра ударила его слишком больно. Что ж, время лечит, но сейчас — словно нервы вокруг открытой раны обрели особую чувствительность — все, связанное с этой историей, ощущалось больнее, ярче, острее. Г’Кар… Уж кому Вир ничего не должен, так это Г’Кару. Не друзья, не союзники, даже не коллеги — просто люди, сведенные судьбой в пространстве и времени. Но ловушка, оказавшаяся ложью, и ложь, тоже — что за дурной каламбур — оказавшаяся ложью, жгли его изнутри. Нельзя предать то, чего нет, но Вир чувствовал себя так, словно предал доверие Г’Кара. Самая нелепая мысль из всех возможных. 

Турболифт что-то прогудел, останавливаясь. Металлические створки с тихим щелчком разъехались в стороны, и Г’Кар — как и год назад, неестественно прямой, словно кол проглотивший, — направился к выходу. И, как и год назад, Вир так же безнадежно то ли прошептал, то ли прокричал ему в спину:

— Простите. 

В прошлый раз Вир извинялся не перед человеком, а перед персонификацией народа. Теперь он был виноват перед Г’Каром лично. И это — каким бы абсурдным, с учетом реального положение вещей, ни казалось — было во много раз тяжелее.

  
* * *

_

Сутками ранее

В чем Моллари нельзя было отказать, так это в способности достать кого угодно и где угодно. На всей станции — да что там, во всей вселенной — не нашлось бы существа, сильнее настроенного избегать его, чем Г’Кар. Но вот они в очередной раз оказались вместе, наедине — в турболифте, разумеется, как это и заведено на «Вавилоне 5». _

_— Остановить, — решительно распорядился Моллари._

_Г’Кар почти против воли изумленно воззрился на попутчика:_

_— Тебе снова надо кого-нибудь убить? Плотный же у тебя график. Я только вернулся с Нарна._

_— Благодарю, в следующий раз я воспользуюсь помощью кого-нибудь менее агрессивного._

_— Ты рискуешь, Моллари, — усмехнулся Г’Кар. — Мы одни, а в службе безопасности, если ты заметил, теперь работают нарны._

_— Я заметил, — проворчал тот и почти без паузы резко спросил: — Ты ведь не поверил ему, верно? Виру._

_ГКар усмехнулся:_

_— Твой мальчик на побегушках плохо умеет врать._

_— Да неужели? Будь это так, его посольская карьера закончилась бы иначе. Куда более… шумно. И плачевно._

_Г’Кар намек проигнорировал, просто отметил для себя, что Моллари в курсе истории «Авраамо Линкольни». Впрочем, это и так было очевидно. Вслух же спросил:_

_— Что тебе на этот раз надо? Говори, что собирался, и побыстрее._

_— Г’Кар, ты просто образец хорошего тона. Ладно-ладно, — он поднял руку в примиряющем жесте. — Вир не смог тебя обмануть, потому что не хотел тебя обманывать._

_— Нелепость._

_Моллари сделал вид, что не понял смысла высказывания, и наигранно вздохнул:_

_— Просто излишняя эмоциональность. Фатальный недостаток, если хочешь знать мое мнение. — Последняя фраза была произнесена таким тоном, что, несмотря на содержание, больше походила на комплимент._

_Г’Кар на несколько секунд задумался, но потом оборвал сам себя и даже почти разозлился:_

_— Не мое дело, Моллари, — отчеканил он, глядя тому прямо в глаза. — Это все меня не касается, — и перевел взгляд на стену турболифта: — Возобновить._

  
* * *

— Простите.

Г’Кар медленно развернулся, и Вира снова накрыло ощущение дежавю. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что Г’Кар сейчас достанет кинжал, но тот стоял неподвижно и рассматривал Вира с каким-то странным выражением лица: так, будто видел впервые и его, и что-то неизвестное у него за спиной.

— С трудом могу представить, что тебе это и в самом деле нужно. Но… — Г’Кар замолчал на несколько долгих секунд, а потом усмехнулся горько и продолжил: — Я жив, а значит, могу попробовать.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
